


Dark, desperate, angry, pained... loved.

by its_inherited



Series: Blue when skies are gray [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles-centric, Crying, Dark, Dark Erik, Darkness, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Oh just kill me now, Poor Charles, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, climax, crying charles, peace was never an option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_inherited/pseuds/its_inherited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He archs back and clenches, and Erik sucks on his nipples roughly even as he thrusts deeply into him, making him scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, desperate, angry, pained... loved.

He archs back and clenches, and Erik sucks on his nipples roughly even as he thrusts deeply into him, making him scream.

" _Mein Gott_ ", the German swears, and Charles is at the edge , he's been on this precipice for some time now, a _long_ time now, ever since he wrapped his arms around Erik for the first time and told him, "You're not alone". He'd known, he'd _always_ known that falling for Erik was walking into fire; it would consume him alive. But he'd been drawn into that heat and now he was being burnt alive. Oh, he'd tried, _how_ he'd tried; Erik was a highly disturbed man, He and Raven just might, oh, _how_ they might be accepted for themselves, Shaw was tricky enough that Charles did'nt need this, this _thing_...

Fat lot of good it does him.

 

He opens his eyes, staring down into grey ones; dark, desperate, angry, pained... _loved_.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this small piece of work.
> 
> I just can't express how much I love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Just... thank you.


End file.
